metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Wolf
Sniper Wolf is the Kurdish sharpshooter of the FOXHOUND unit. Though most snipers tend to work in pairs, Sniper Wolf works alone. She is another "disciple" of Big Boss, and is renowned as being one of the greatest snipers in the world. She is almost legendary for her patience, and can mantain a sniping position for a week with out eating or sleeping. She helped in the taking over of Shadow Moses, and has a great love of wolves. Current status: Deceased History Early Life Sniper Wolf was born and raised on the battlefield and dealt with death and suffering quite often from a very young age. Born as a Kurd and raised in the middle of a violent guerrilla conflict, she and her family were hunted constantly, and driven from their shelters on a regular basis, and she was often unsure whether or not she'd live to see the next day. She felt despair as the governments of the world turned a blind eye to the suffering of the Kurds, until one day when she was rescued by her hero "Saladin". She then became a sniper, so she could watch and wait, and see war from the outside rather than from the inside. FOXHOUND Sniper Wolf later joined FOXHOUND, a decision influenced by her idolization of her hero Big Boss. After years of watching war and what she called "the brutality, the stupidity of mankind" through her rifle scope, she decided to take part in the revolution and Shadow Moses Takeover to take revenge on the world. When Liquid Snake demanded that the wolves at Shadow Moses be killed, she protested, requesting to keep them as pets. She was also very kind to Otacon, which results in him falling in love with her. Halfway through Solid Snake's mission, she wounds Meryl, in order to lure Snake out, which then results in his capture. It becomes apparent that she has a sadistic obsession with Snake when she tells him that he's all she'll think about until she kills him. After Snake escapes his holding cell, and after he battles Liquid, he encounters Sniper Wolf again. After a silent yet deadly battle across the expansive snow field, Sniper Wolf is bested by Snake. After crossing the snow field, Snake finds Wolf lying down and coughing up blood. As she lay dying, Sniper Wolf tells Snake of her past, and goes on to say that "I have shamed myself and my people. I am no longer the wolf I was born to be. I sold my body and my soul. I am nothing more than a dog." Feeling respect and empathy for the dying soldier, Snake tells her "wolves are noble animals, they're not like dogs. In Yupik, the word for 'wolf' is kegluneq and the Aleut's revere them as honorable cousins. They call mercenaries like us 'The Dogs of War'. And its true - we're all up for sale at one price or another. But you're different...untamed...solitary. You're no dog - you're a wolf". Wolf then asks Snake if he is Saladin. He chooses to ignore her question and asks her why she spared Meryl. Wolf tells him that she was never her target, and that she doesn't kill for sport. She then goes on, "I finally understand...I wasn't waiting to kill people, I was waiting to be killed..." She looks at Snake again and says "A man like you... You're a hero. Please... Set me free." As Snake stands over her, Otacon arrives, and brings her her rifle which she dropped. Wolf then hugs it to her chest, saying it is a part of her. With her last words she tells Snake "Everyone is here now. Okay hero... Set me free..." And, as Otacon turns and blocks his ears, Snake grants her last wish and ends her misery, while the wolves mourn the death of Sniper Wolf. Snake then places her handkerchief over her face, saying that he has no more tears to shed. "A lady sniper." As FOXHOUND's best sniper, Wolf is incredibly proficient as a marksman. Her dedication to her profession almost constitutes as an obsession. She'll wait in position for days, even weeks, in order to eliminate a specific target. She even becomes obsessed with the target before she kills him or her, sometimes even falling in love. She constantly takes anti-anxiety medication in order steady her nerves, making her a more proficient sniper. Her rifle of choice is a Heckler und Koch PSG-1, a high-precision rifle which is incredibly valuable both financially (US$15,000 per rifle) and sentimentally. With her skills and her rifle's accuracy, she is able to successfully hit targets in non-vital areas, allowing her to capture them alive (as demonstrated when Meryl was taken as prisoner). Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Solid